Trust & Traitors
by arizteageek
Summary: the Lavine twins are having a hard time adjusting to their new wealthy life, but what happens when one of the twins get reaped? will they betray family, or stay by their side?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Brooklyn Lavine. Nickname: Hazel Grace

Age: 13

District: 12

Status: Living with her aunt, uncle, twin brother. Aunt and uncle are very wealthy, and Hazel Grace and Cam (her twin brother)'s parents' job is shipping coal to other districts so they don't see their kids very often.

Personality: rebellious, fearless, smart, but has trouble making friends.

Appearance: Light blue watery pixie cut, small and slender, Hazel eyes (hence the nickname).

Social life: Has 2 best friends, 1- her twin, Cam. 2- Her best friend Locust.

Education: currently goes to school, and is a good student, but her rebellious attitude gets her in trouble often.

Name: Cam Lavine. Nickname: None

Age: 13

District: 12

Status: Living with her aunt, uncle, twin brother. Aunt and uncle are very wealthy, and Cam and Hazel Grace (his twin)'s parents' job is shipping coal to other districts so they don't see their kids very often.

Appearance: black, very short hair, tall and slender, hazel eyes.

Personality: quiet at first, but as you get to know him, he is very outgoing.

Social life: has a large group of good friends, but only 1 BEST friend; Hazel Grace.

Education: currently goes to school, tries to work hard.


	2. Chapter 2

HAZEL'S P.O.V

I wake up and stretch, baffled, because oddly enough, my aunt Autumn has not woken me to go to school. Ah! Today is the reaping, of course. I throw my blanket off which causes my cat Atari to jump and hiss at no one in particular. "Sorry Atari." I giggle a little once I realize that rhymed. I see no point in not getting up so I get up. I make my way to the kitchen. I sit down at the big breakfast nook and eat some cereal with tesserae. My uncle is the mayor, and my aunt helps him around the office, so my aunt is already in the office wing with him. Go figure. I live in the big house the mayor and his family occupy. This is because last year, both my mother and father decided to take a full time job shipping coal between districts. Of course, me and my twin, Cam, were not happy about it, but life goes on I guess. I see that it is 9:00 am so I go rouse my twin. His room is right next door to mine. He is already awake. "Watcha doin'?" I say after bouncing on his bed. My brother is lying on his bed staring at nothing. Here is how it went.

Hazel: h-ellO?!

Cam: hi.

Hazel: once again, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP EARLIER THAN USUAL?!

Cam: well…er…worrying.

Hazel: *exasperated* what about?

Cam: I know you took a lot of tesserae, don't deny it.

Hazel: …

Hazel: ….your point is?

Cam: You know, you might get reaped.

Hazel: fine! So I took tesserae a couple times. Doesn't mean I will get reaped

Came: there is still a possibility though…..

*Before reaping*

I look into the mirror, taking one last look before the reaping. Long wavy watery blue hair (IT WAS A DARE...in first grade), hazel eyes, smirk on my face. Check, check, and check. For this year's reaping I am wearing a blue dress, earring studs, and boots. Ugh. So fancy.

Cam looks exactly like me except for his jet black hair. And the fact that he is wearing button downs and jeans

CAM'S P.O.V

*reaping*

I tug at my shirt. It is unusually hot outside and it doesn't help that a crowd of sweaty thirteen year old boys is pressed against me, suffocatingly close. I know hazel took more tesserae than she thinks. I wish mom or dad were here. They would know how to handle the situation. Effie trinket's shrill voice rings out as she launches into her speech about the history of panem, blahblah, this or that, yak yak. I have to hand it to that woman, either she is really good at pretending to be happy about sending kids off to their deaths, or she is genuinely excited. The second one makes me sick. "Let's watch a very SPECIAL film brought all the way from the Capitol, to you." She grins broadly and I notice she has had tiny jewels implanted in her teeth. Blue ones that match her:

Hair

Nails

eyes (contacts?)

shoes

dress

jewelery

*cough* Capitol cough* overdo


End file.
